Fibers have been treated heretofore with aqueous emulsions to impart water and oil repellency thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,059 to Deiner et al, for example, discloses impregnating fibers with an aqueous emulsion containing a polymer having perfluoroalkyl groups having at least 4 carbon atoms per alkyl group and an addition product of an olefin and an organopolysiloxane having Si-bonded hydrogen, in which the addition product has, on the average more than 7 carbon atoms in the alkyl radical, to impart oil and water repellency to the treated fibers.
Organopolysiloxanes having SiC-bonded monovalent organic radicals having one vicinal epoxy group per radical and aralkyl radicals are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,930 to Johnson et al. This reference does not, however, disclose an organopolysiloxane having the organosiloxane units described in the present invention.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide organopolysiloxanes having a silicon-bonded hydrogen atom and SiC-bonded epoxy groups. Another object of the present invention is to provide organopolysiloxanes having a silicon-bonded hydrogen atom which may be emulsified in water without the concurrent use of an organic solvent. Another object of the present invention is to provide stable aqueous emulsions containing a high percentage of organopolysiloxanes. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing organopolysiloxanes having a silicon-bonded hydrogen atom and SiC-bonded epoxy groups. A further object of the present invention is to provide a composition which will impart water and oil repellency to fibers treated therewith. A still further object of the present invention is to provide an organopolysiloxane, which when combined with a polymer having perfluoroalkyl groups, imparts water and oil repellency to fibers treated therewith.